1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to a water dumping toy.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There are presently numerous amusement apparatuses used in carnivals, circuses, etc. that utilize a target, which when struck by a missile will cause an individual to be dumped into a vat of water. These devices are large in size, complicated in the construction of the restraining and release mechanism and expensive in cost. The present invention contemplates avoiding the above objections to these devices by providing a toy for a child for dumping water upon striking a target.